Because of you
by x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x
Summary: All Sakura has ever known since Sasuke left is pain. Every one dear to her was dead. She is shunned by the whole villedge with no one to help her. So what happens when Sasuke returns? WIll it make her life hell or will he help her.
1. What started it all

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Get it through ur thick heads gawd!

Flashback/thoughts Inners 

Normal talking

SakuraPOV Flashback 

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_That's what I'm trying to find out but I do know my name's Hikari." The girl said._

" _Well follow me Kari. I'll take you to the hokage." I replied_

" _I got nicknames already?" she said with a hint of a laugh._

" Sorry Hikari but I . . . Well I had this big sister named Hikari and I used to always call her that. She looks just like you! But we um well we think she dead. Oh yeah my name's Sakura." I said sadly.

"_Sakura" she repeated my name and her eyes widen. " Sakura Haruno my little sister!" she runned up and hugged. " I lost my memory but its slowly coming back."_

" _Oh my god it is you Kari!" I screamed_

_End flashback_

That the day my sister and I was reunited and the rest was history she gives me courage when I need it that's why I love her.

" Come on Saku-chan lets go Naruto gonna beat us up if were late!" Hikari yelled. I shut my diary and jumped up and went to the bridge.

" You gonna pay for that teme!" Naruto screamed.

" I'd like to see you try dobe!" Sasuke said throwing some shuriken at him. We ran to the boys trying to stop them.

" What the hell are you doing you idiots" I yelled.

" Guys please stop this won't be helping anybody!" said Hikari trying to reason with them. They just kept at it ignoring us till Kakashi showed up and broke up the fight.

" What's going on here." He asked

" This son of a bitch wuz talking about them!" Naruto said well more like screamed. Kakashi had forced both of them to sit on the ground. Hikari and I walked over and sat down by him. Hikari sighed her eyes were asking the questions without saying a word. So I decided to voice that question. I put my hand on his back.

" What did he say Naruto?" I said soothingly. I saw Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction. I wonder why.

" HE SAID THAT YOU TWO ARE USELESS PIECES OF SHIT AND THAT YOUR FRIGGIN WHORES!" Naruto yelled trying to charge him.

I shot him a glare and if looks can kill he would be in a torture chamber dying painfully and slowly. " He said what now!?" I said

" He said" Hikari bonked Naruto in the head shutting him up.

" She heard you dork and don't you dare say another word Naruto." She said

" Yes ma'am" Naruto said then he slapped his hands over his outh and ran for his life because he talked again. We started cracking up but then we turned our attention to Sasuke.

" I'll let you handle this imatou. Kakashi can you come take a walk with me? Hikari said/Asked. He nodded and followed her out of the area.

" You know Sasuke he was right. He was totally right when he said you were a pathetic loser and you don't deserve the name of the Uchiha clan." I said with no emotion. He grabbed my wrist and slammed my back into a nearby tree.

" Want to say that again miss prissy?" he growled.

" kay. You're a pathetic loser and you don't deserve the name of the Uchiha clan." I chirped. In less than a second I found a kunai pressed against my throat. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered " Since when do you talk to me like that? Take it back Sakura!"

" 1 since I was reunited with my sister.2 NO." I said with a smirk. He pressed the kunai harder.

" Okay fine next time I see you you'll be in for it I promise you that Sakura." He let me go and walked away and I sank to my knees. After a while I went home.

The next day he became a missing-nin.

5 YEARS LATER

_Dear Diary, _

_Everyone hates me now that they found out that I drove their precious Sasuke away. Everything's falling apart. I'm strong but I no longer have the strength that I once did my confidence is 0. I don't know what to do. I need Hikari but I know she cant help me now that she's dead. I'm gonna have a talk with Kakashi today. I wonder how it will go_

_Love, _

_Sakura_

I closed the diary and walked out of my single apartment.

" What do want?" Kakashi said. I could hear the disgust ion in his voice.

" To talk. Kakashi one day you claim your like my father and the next day tou turn on me and shut me out?"

" Listen it's not like that." Kakashi said.

" That's bull Kakashi! You know god damn well what you did. If your like a father to me then where were you when my real parents died. Where were you when my sister died? Where were you when I was dying in the hospital.I may not know exactly where but you made sure to steer clear of me when I needed people most. None of you care any more not any of my ex-friends not you not Tsunade-sama not even anyone in the goddamn village. My dead parents didn't even care the only one who cared was Hikari and he killed her. Sasuke killed her and your still on his side! All of you" I screamed showing my ex-friends I knew they were there.

" Damnit Sakura just shut up Sasuke didn't kill her or your parents we did!

" Wha-what." I stuttered my eyes watering up

" We killed your parents because you neglected them. So we took them away. Your sister was giving you to much confidence to much power we had to stop it."

" So you killed her! She was the only reason I was stable after Sasuke left and you took her away!?" I screamed I shook my head and started backing away I had never seen this side of Kakashi before. " I don't know you any more any of you." Then I turn and ran. I shot past the gates to a little river that I buried my sister by it was beautiful. Well at least that was my goal to get to it. Closing my eyes to get rid of my tears.

Crash

" Oh sorry I wasn't looking." I was in someone's arms.

" Watch where your going next time Sakura" the person said. My head shot up and I tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let me. I knew that voice all to well. Everyday I prayed he would stay away. It was Sasuke. He was smirking " What not happy to see me or something. Oh and don't you think I forgot about our little promise." I finally got out of his grasp.

"Go to hell Uchiha" I spat.

" Now, now, be nice like I' trying to be I'm pretty sure you don't want to see my other side.

I just ran back to the village and got to the my apartment and collapsed on the couch and just cried completely oblivious to the eyes watching me.

Two Days till the Cherry Blossom festival and I would be performing that only thought comforted me. I got up and went to the hokage tower.

Sasuke POV

"So you've come back. You're on probation for 2 months Uchiha.

" Don't get to caught up Tsunade I'm just hear because of rumors saying that Itachi is living here." I said smoothly.

" Those rumors are true but you are not allowed to touch him got it?"

" Hai." I said.

Sakura POV

Today was finally the Cherry Blossom festival. And I was onstage to preform with everybody there all my ex-friends and important people in front.__

" Now is Sakura Haruno performing Because of You! An announcer said. There was no applause no anything. I sighed and walked on stage.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did and I 

_I will no t let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did you fell so hard_

_I learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

_Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you_

_I learned to play it on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me _

_Because of you I am afraid_

_I lose my way _

_And its not to long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry _

_Because know that weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart cant possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_Because of you _

_I never stray to far from the walk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play it on the safe side so I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust not only me_

_But everyone around me because of you _

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young _

_You should have know better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of any one else you just saw you pain _

_And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing_

_Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play it on the safe side so I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I try my hardest just to flunk in everything_

_Because of you _

_I dont know how to let anyone else in_

Because of you Im ashamed of my life because it's empty 

_Because of you I am afraid_

_Because of you hhhmmmm_

_Because Yo hhhmmmm _

I gasped from the lack of air that song took and the whole crowd burst into applause. I smiled and bowed going off stage to watch the other performers. After the show I ran into the one and only Itachi. "hey aniki wuz up?" I said

" I saw you singing, you have a beautiful voice. I just starred at him.

"Hn?" he well hned I guess

"You said more than 3 words in a sentence without using one of your signature words and to top it all of it was a compliment! Who are you and what have you done with my aniki? " I said dramatically. He just rolled his eyes. "Well I gotta go Tachi it's the anniversary tonight. Want to come?"

"Hn"

"You know Itachi everyone could tell you loved her. That day was brutal very brutal." I said. The flashback of the day that she died ran through my head and I couldn't shut it out.

Flashback 

_She was bleeding heavy and all my chakura was used so I couldn't help her one bit. _

" _I am so sorry imatou. Please forgive me." Hikari said. Then it all happened in a flash Sasuke charged at her with chidori and plunged it through her stoach making sure she was dead he made a deep cut on important organiss then finnaly stabbed her in her heart. _

" _Reember when I said that you'll be in for it when I saw you again? Well since I got your sister we'll see how you manage and then decide if you need more torture" he said then disappeare. I rushed to my sister's side I grabbed her hand whispering please don't leave me your forgiven just don't leave. _

" _You know I have-" she cut off her eyes slowly closing and her body got limp. _

" _NO Hikari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I sceaed._

_End Flashback_

Before I knew it I was crying I ran to the little area where I buried her Itachi right behind me. Then I came to see a strange sight all of rookie nine was there staring at her grave sadly like they had absolutely no part in the murder.

" Leave now you filthy murders I don't know why I even associate with you. Get out of here and don't act like you didn't kill her especially you Kakashi LEAVE!" I screamed. Everyone did as I said even Itachi but there was one slacker that I didn't notice apparently. Once I was sure everyone was gone I broke down crying on my hands and knees but then I felt strong ars around me holding from behind who ever it was turned me around and I cried into their chest. From the feel of the body it was a guy. We were there for what seeed hours he was rubbing my back gently trying to calm me down. Finnally I looked to see who it was (A/N can you guess who?) Sasuke. After I found out who it was I started squring trying to get out of his grasp

" Sasuke let go of me!" I deanded He just pinned me on the ground and said no.

" Why is everyboy hating on you?"

" Because they think I drove you away."

"listen I gotta go Sasuke please let me go?"

" Under one condition I get to crash at your house if I stay another night in the same house as Itachi I might frame him for suicide ." I giggled

" Okay just don't bug me you annoying brat." He raised an eyebrow at my choice of words and then we went home.

_So you like????? Hope you do!_


	2. SAY WHAT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ Flashback/thoughts Normal talking Inners 

Recap

" Sasuke let go of me!" I demanded He just pinned me on the ground and said no.

" Why is everybody hating on you?"

" Because they think I drove you away."

"listen I gotta go Sasuke please let me go?"

" Under one condition I get to crash at your house. if I stay another night in the same house as Itachi I might frame him for suicide ." I giggled

" Okay just don't bug me you annoying brat." He raised an eyebrow at my choice of words and then we went home.

Chapter 2

Sasuke POV

I snuck into Sakura's room and went to her dresser. Yeah, Yeah so what the guys put me up to getting some dirt on Sakura so lied so she would take me home. I went thru almost what seemed like thousands of drawers till I found what I was looking for. Her Diary I hid it in my bag and went back to sleep.

"Thanx" I said to Sakura while turning towards the door.

"Bye Sasuke." She replied she sounded kinda distracted. The biggest surprise ever was that she didn't go all fan girlish on me and say Sasuke-kun please don't go.

"Hn" and I walked away from her house. Once out of sight I sprinted to Ino's house. I was there in about five seconds. Just like she said everyone was there. Time to see what _Sakura thinks about us_ I thought. I went in not bothering to knock and sat down on the couch.

"Gimme the Diary Sasuke-kun." Ino demanded. I handed it to her and she flipped it open to a random page

_Dear Diary,_

_It's little old' me again. It, it was horrible, she was killed right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything to help her I can't take it. But I do know one thing about the killer that his name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are so many sighns it has to be him. But I swear on my sisters grave for her sake the Uchiha will die._ I could see little blotches where the ink had smeared because of her tears. Ino flipped to the next page,

My life is crumbling down on me everybody hates me now that they found out that I'm the main reason Uchiha left. Even my own shishou hates me, and guess what her apprentice is Ino now. Was he loved that much in this village? Everyday I have to fake a smile and for what so they could just give me a glare and mistreat me? Well in my opinion I'm beter off dead. I mean it's far beter than being stuck in this hell I am in now. But all of my pain and sorrow came from one man Uchiha so here's my thing on dying I die and the Uchiha does too sounds fair I don't care if I rot in hell. I could see tears welling up in her eyes because even though she neglected her I could tell she still cared and the thought of her commiting suicide scared her to death.

_I saw him today he expected me to go all fangirlish on him but when I didn't he looked surprised. He was kinda out of it for a while thinking about who knows what though. Probably thinking about what happened while he was gone. Well_

Ino stopped reading at the sight of the new arrival. It was Sakura.

" S-Sakura I thought um what are you doing here?" Ino asked.

She just snatched the diary and looked at the page we were on and smirked.

"Listen Sakura we are all really sorry we just want you back to the way you were." Naruto said.

"What you want me to be weak, helpless, babied all the time?" Sakura said.

"No we want you to smile like you did or laugh like you did show some good emotion!" Hinata said

"Why when all you guys do is mistreat me? Who am I supposed to smile at or laugh at? Huh." She snapped.

"Listen Sakura just go back to your oldself just once the tiniest thing and we will end this madness.

"Well, hate to break it to you sweetie but the sakura you knew is long gone, actually she not gone she's dead. I'm the new Sakura whether you like it or not and I need no one." Sakura said her eyes flashed and she just ran out of the house so fast that no one could catch her.

" Damn." I cursed. So she found out that her diary was a substitute. " I'll go after her. It's my fault I should have used a beter justsu." I said then I ran after her.

SakuraPOV

I ran to the Uchiha compound and barged into the main house go strait to Itachi's room.

" Aniki! open up please." I begged. He opened the door and let me into his room and I flopped on his bed. He just laid next to me and sighed.

" What happened?" he asked.

" They found it. Your brother stole it and now I have no clue what to do. They read the three pages I didn't want them to read why is this happening to me?" I said tears clouding my vision. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started whispering that I just needed to calm down and everything would be fine. He was the ideal big brother. I remember when my brother used to do things like that to me when I was upset and it always seemed to calm me down to bad he died when we were seven. Before I knew it we fell asleep like that. I woke by a sharp knock on the wall but ignored it and tried to fall back asleep.

SasukePOV

It took me about fifteen minutes to find out where she was. It turns out she was at the Uchiha main house with my brother. I walked in quietly and something really strange. Itachi's arms were around her waist and her face was buried in his chest. That pissed me off why he hell was he touching my girl like that? He needed to get his fukin hands off of her this minute or else he will be put in a living hell I don't care if they are asleep he needed to stop touching her. I slipped her dairy in my pocket and knocked sharply on the wall behind me. When she didn't wake up I shook the girl's arm violently. She opened her eyes groggily and looked very surprised at my pissed off face. She shook Itachi's arm gently.

" Aniki, aniki wake up." She said. Itachi opened his eyes and once he saw me he looked really pissed off even though he shouldn't be pissed with me. I didn't care though, once he let go of her I yanked her off the bed and disappeared with her. I reappeared in her apartment pressed her against the wall gently. Even if I was pissed I didn't want to hurt her. . .to bad.

" What were you doing with Itachi Sakura? Huh what the hell happened to I need no one?" I said. Her face was emotionless but her eyes betrayed her. She was cracking, and it was obvious. I pressed her on the wall a little harder, and I saw that depress look in her eyes change to fear.

" He w-was just comforting me that's all. Sasuke your scaring me." She said, with her voice getting softer with each word till I couldn't hear her last sentence. I sighed and pulled her onto the bed and pulled her into a deep kiss.

" Remember you are mine and mine only." I said. I had to admit I was kind of drunk but not really, I think.

SakuraPOV

I woke up groggily not really remember what happened last night. When I went to Itachi's I found a lot of Sake probably like thirty bottles and I drank it all before I went up to his room. I felt cold but warm at the same time it was weird. I tried to get out of bed but then something pulled me back. I looked to see what it was then I screamed. I only got like one second into the scream because his mouth covered mine shutting me up. I looked at Sasuke he was naked, then I realized why I was cold, I was naked too. I cursed what did we do last night?

"What happened last night?" I asked timidly as I pulled the sheets over my body. He shrugged. Was he really this careless when he wakes up in his former teammates room and is naked lying in the same bed and she is naked to?! This dude was amazing. I sighed and told him to get out while I change. He just said to turn around while he put on his clothes real quick. I turned around and buried my face in my sheets.

"Hn." Translation. ' turn around I'm done I'll be downstairs. I sighed and went to clean my self up. After thirty minutes of getting ready I went downstairs where Sasuke was watching T.V. I cooked breakfast and we ate in silence and right before he left he grabbed my wrist and sped up my process of decay. He said ' Pretend this never happened'. I nodded yes and went back in the house flopped on the couch and started crying till I fell asleep. I had been going to training regularly pretending like nothing happened and then one day my sparring partner was Sasuke. It was alright until Sasuke punched me in my stomach and I crumbled onto the ground and started throwing up.

" Sakura-chan! Are you alright." Naruto screamed. As many times as I had been socked in the stomach this was the first time I had thrown up. Could I be pregnant? No it had been three months, I wouldn't have noticed signs I am a god damn medic after all! I swatted Naruto away and right after that my world went back.

SasukePOV

I had no clue what was wrong with her. Before I woke up at her house I would sock her like that all the time when we were sparring. She hasn't been hit like that in three months maybe she was just not used to it. Then why would she throw up? She swatted Naruto away and then she blacked out. Naruto sighed.

" Why are you so stubborn Sakura?" Naruto said. I picked up the limp girl and took her to the hospital. We waited for a couple hours and said Shizune said she knew what was wrong but it could only be told to family.

" all of her family is dead damnit." I snapped. " So who are you going to tell their graves?" I sighed.

" No Mr. Grumpy I am going to tell Sakura and that's it!" Shizune said. " You can see her in ten minutes I will come get you." She added. With that she disappeared behind the corner.

SakuraPOV

Shizune walked in the door and I smiled.

"Hey Shizune. What's up." I said casually.

" I'll tell you what's up your pregnant that's what's up." That killed my casualness.

" Really? can you tell what it is?" I asked. She nodded.

" A boy and a girl." She said. I smiled.

" Twins! I have always wanted twins. I think I'll name them Yukihiro and Seto (A/N I know I am reusing names but I don't have any other idea for names)!" I said happily.

" So your keeping them?" Shizune asked.

" Of course they don't deserve to die!" I snapped. She nodded,

" Do you know who the father is?" she said.

" Uchiha Sasuke." I said venom dripping thru my voice. She nodded.

" Please don't tell anyone.'' I pleaded. She nodded and walked out the door.

_So do you like_ the story? Hope you do I will update as soon as possible.


	3. I'mHaruno Sakura and im the drama mama

Disclaimer

Disclaimer! DO not own Naruto poor little me!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ Flashback/thoughts Normal talking Inners

Recap

"Hey Shizune. What's up?" I said casually.

" I'll tell you what's up your pregnant that's what's up." That killed my casualness.

" Really? Can you tell what it is?" I asked. She nodded.

" A boy and a girl." She said. I smiled.

" Do you know who the father is?" she said.

" Uchiha Sasuke." I said venom dripping thru my voice. She nodded.

" Please don't tell anyone.'' I pleaded. She nodded and walked out the door.

End recap! Still SakuraPOV

I was released from the hospital in a couple of days. They had to do test to make sure the children were all right. I walked thru the streets of Konoha wondering if I should tell Sasuke the truth.

" You know you should, he deserves to know." Inner Sakura said.

" I know but he took advantage of us! How do you think we got pregnant!?" I snapped back at her.

" **You don't have to tell him all the details!" Inner Sakura shouted. **

" Oh! Okay." I replied. I arrived at my house and tried to go in, but the door wouldn't budge.

" That's weird." I thought. I glanced back up at the door way and I gasped.

" Why is Sasuke in my house!?" He glared at me.

" Why are you trying to get into my house?" I shot him a confused look and took a better look at the house.

" What they heck! What am I doing here" I asked/said more to myself. I let out a loud gasp.

" You didn't!" I thought.

" **Oh yes I sure did!" Inner Sakura chirped. **I groaned in frustration while Sasuke shot me a 'get out of here before I kick your ass crazy lady look!' look.

" Um, Sasuke we need to talk okay. Meet me at my house for dinner tonight." I said. He sighed.

" Hn." He hned. I said a quick goodbye and went to my house and collapsed on my couch.

" Oh what have you got me into?"

I heard a knock on my door and I got up to answer it. I hadn't left my spot on the couch since I got home at four so that means I sat on my lazy ass for 4 hours.

" Hi." I said.

" Hn." He sat down on the couch and I got up and made dinner.

" What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

" Um, we can talk about that after. Dinner." I said.

" I'm starting to think that you just brought me here so you could see if you could get laid." He said.

" EWWWWW!" I ewwwwwed as I brought his plate to him. After that we ate in silenced and after a while I cleaned my plate, grabbed his and washed then both. I sat down in a chair across for him and took a deep breath

"ImpregnantI'mhavingtwinsaboyandagirlnamesareyukihiroandsetoyourthefather." I said in your breath.

" Repeat slowly!" he snapped.

" I'm pregnant with twins." I said bluntly.

" I care why?"

" Because the twins are an Uchiha."

" Who's the father?" I looked down I did not have the guts to tell him the truth.

" You would be mad at me if I told you." He sighed.

" How far along are you?"

" Three months."

" So they are mine." I shot him a glare.

" Never said they were yours I just said they were an Uchiha." I snapped. He growled.

" when was the last time you saw my brother."

" Three months ago." I saw his eyes flash to red then go back again.

" Who'd is it?"

" See your look your already pissed know! You would kill me if I told you!"

" So you became my brothers little whore have you now? Pathetic!" and with that he left.

" I never said they weren't yours either." I whispered.

I decided to go to Tsunade-sama's the next day. I used a transportation jutsu and knocked on the door.

" Come in." she said. I went thru the door,

" Tsunade-sama, did Shizune inform you about my . . . condition." I asked. She nodded.

" Bring your team here immediately. They need to know about this. Shizune bring in the new one." The Hokage said.

" Lady Tsunade I don't think this is a good idea." Shizune said uneasily. I just shot them a confused look and left to go get my team. When I arrived at the team seven training grounds quickly and called for all of their attention. I gave Naruto a smile. We had patched things up but it still wasn't to the point that it was before my sister died.

" The hokage whished to see you four." I said in a bored tone.

" Hai." They chorused. We all left and went into the hokage's office. I saw a girl that kind of looked like me, she had pink hair with green eyes but she was a total tramp. She was wearing extremely revealing clothes if you could even call them clothes. I would call it a couple of pieces of see-thru cloth. I saw the guys looking at her with perverted stares and I snickered.

" This is Mika, Sakura's replacement. Sakura please tell them why you're being replaced."

" I'm pregnant with Uchiha twins. The father is well I'm not going to tell you just yet. It's a surprise." I said. Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi looked very, very surprised.

" Since an Uchiha child raised by an enemy of the leaf village would be lethal we are putting Sakura in hiding in the village hidden in the shadows until the children can protect themselves. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, but that grin faded when he saw Sasuke's hard face. We all could tell he was pissed off at the thought of the children.

" No, you didn't Sakura! Please say you didn't." Naruto said. I just looked away.

" I'm not telling you who the father is." I said just above a whisper. Naruto scowled and I heard him mutter slut.

" Sakura you are planned to leave in a couple of days accompanied by Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade said.

" Change of plans shishou, I leave now and I'm going alone." And with that I bolted out the door as fast as possible, to the gates and into the forest.

SasukePOV

Tsunade growled and said, " Uchiha go after her now! She's in no condition to be alone. Go and come back when you dropped her off at the village hidden in the shadows" I sent her a 'why me' look and she got even madder.

" Because I said so now scat!" she snapped. I sighed and ran out the door, trying to catch up with Sakura. After a thirty minutes I caught up with her.

'When was she ever this fast' I pondered inside my head. I just shook it off and grabbed her wrist only to have a kunai pressed to my throat. Using my other hand I removed the knife and pushed her against the tree.

" You're not getting away. Unfortunately I'm stuck with you so lets go." I saw her roll her eyes and started walking. It was getting late so I decided that we should set up camp.

SakuraPOV

I waited till he was asleep to sneak out and head to shadow alone. I crept past his sleeping bag and cast him one last glance before I head out. I sprinted all the way to the village gates. The guards stared at me.

" State your name and purpose." One of the guards stated.

" Haruno Sakura. I was sent by the Hokage of Konohagakure (SP)." I stated. I kept my head held high, clear eye-to-eye vision.

" Haruno Sakura?! Why didn't you say so! You're like the best medic in the world. Not to mention my hero! Can I have your autograph after your done!" the other guard said. She was pretty young, and probably a medic nin. The other guard rolled his baby blue eyes.

" I am so sorry for my partners childishness, Miss Haruno." He said while nudging his partner with his elbow then he continued, " We have been expecting you." He said.

So I think that's it for today sorry for the long update. R&R pleeze n constructive critism welcome! Peace out! I luv u all x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x


	4. hometown

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto numbskull

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto numbskull! Are you crazy?! ( JK bout the numb skull!)

"Talking"

'_Thinking/flashback'_

" Inner"

**(Authoress note)**

Hey guys I some of you wanted me to post because of you so here it is! You'll be seeing chapters more often now because I got my baby (laptop) back okay! R&R suggestions and constructive criticism welcomed but no flames srry! And if your thinking that I won't use your idea if you give it to me then just send it to me and I'll tell you what I think okay! Now on with the story.

Recap

" You're not getting away. Unfortunately I'm stuck with you so lets go." I saw her roll her eyes and started walking. It was getting late so I decided that we should set up camp.

I waited till he was asleep to sneak out and head to shadow alone. I crept past his sleeping bag and cast him one last glance before I head out. I sprinted all the way to the village gates. The guards stared at me.

" We have been expecting you." He said.

I gave them a smile. They let me thru the gates and the other guard – the girl who asked me for an autograph – spoke,

" Miss Haruno just go to the center of town and you will meet your "team", they will be your body gaurds" she said much more calm and collected now. I gave a curt nod and went in the direction she told me. In the middle of the town I saw a red headed boy and black headed boy. Well I shouldn't say boy considering that they were around my age based off of looks. I liked the one with jet black hair, he was kind of cute.

' _he looks yummy.' I thought_

' Cute what are you doing calling him CUTE he is so note cute! He's like rivaling the Uchiha brothers sexy!' Inner Sakura chimed. I agreed silently seeing that I reached the pair. I gave them a whole-hearted smile. The red head looked at me and smiled back while the other one gave me a half smirk.

" Hi my name is Kinahowa Satoshi and this is my best friend Hawasaga Kyo." He said gesturing toward his black haired compainion.

'_Kyo, what a yummy name for a yummy person.' I thought _I broke out of my thoughts to introduce myself but as soon as I opened my mouth I was cut off.

" We know who you are Haruno Sakura." Satoshi said. I loved the sound of his voice it was alluring. I gave them a coy smile.

" Studying up on your charges I see." Taichi gave another smirk.

" So we are suppose to escort you to the hokage tower. Follow me." Satoshi said. (A/n I have no clue what their leader is called so just tell me and I'll change it ok! Thanx!) I gave a curt nod and followed the pair into the tall building before me. We aoroached a desk and a lady a couple of years older than me turned to me and smiled.

" Hello Imatou." She said and I let out a gasp.

SasukePOV

I woke up and looked for Sakura only to find her gone. I growled, the old lady was going to have my head if she found out. I sighed and would just wait out for a few days and come back to fool the hogake into thinking I dropped her off.

HikariPOV

I smiled at Sakura's shocked face.

" Now,now Sakura chan you didn't think that I would die that easily did you?" I asked with all sorts of amusment floating in my voice.

' _3 . . . 2 . . . 1.' I thought_. And boy was I right. Sakura attacked me in a hug and finally let the tears out. Then she got slightly pised.

" Five years, five fuking years you were alive and I didn't know what the hell happened how are you alive. Am I dreaming?" she said her vice softening slightly at the end.

" Your not dreaming Saku-chan. It's me I'm real and I am the ruler of the village hidden in the shadows and I am the real deal! I'll explain later." I chirped slightly. She smiled once again and then whispered.

" Itachi-nii misses you onee-chan." She whispered sadly. I nodded,

" I'll visit him when I take you back personally. In five years. Can you stick it that long here?" I asked. She nodded.

" Good, as you know this is Kyo and Satoshi your Body guards/teammates okay. Now get out I have to finish this god damned paper work but as soon as I'm done I'll visit the you." I said then I turned my attention to the men in the room.

" Kyo, Satoshi please escort my sister to her house. Anything that she complains about and I will personally kick your ass get it got it good." Then they disappeared out the door.

'_it feels good to have her home doesn't it.'_

' **Unbelievably.' Inner Hikari replied.** I smiled to my self and then scowled at the paper work and started on it hastily

KyoPOV

Satoshi and I took Sakura back to her mansion and we started explaining details.

" Alright now, we will be living with you just in case, and when the children are old enough to hold a kunai you need to train them. Lightly of corse but if they want to survive I sudgest that you take percations and try to teach them everything you can before they turn five and you have to leave. Mkay." Satoshi said. I saw her give a grudging nod. So after we all got settled in it was about tweleve so we went to sleep. Satoshi was already knocked out in his room but before I went to bed I passed by her room.

" Goodnight Sakura-chan." I said barely a whisper. She smiled in her sleep and I went over to mine and fell asleep almost immediately.

SasukePOV

I stepped thru the door of the Hokage tower and greeted Tsunade with a curt nod. She pored some sake into a cup and downed it.

" So you dropped her off." She asked.

" Hn." I hned. She nodded.

" Oh, Kakashi wanted me to remind you that you have training today at . . ." she trailed off looking at the clock. " Right now actually to get accommodated with your replacement teammate."

" Aa." I said. I used a transportation jutsu and appeared at the bridge. Naruto was already there and so was what's-her-face.

" Teme, your back. I feel bad for you. You had to stick it with that whore for how long? Whatever good to have you back." Naruto said cheerily. Anger bubbled inside me for some reason but I pushed it ot of my head. I gave a smirk,

" Tch. Dobe" I said. Then Kakashi appeared.

" Okay I want Sasuke to spar with Mika and Naruto your with me." He said. We all nodded and I went over to Mika. We headed to the training grounds and we got in or stances.

" You ready?" I asked cockily. She ust gave me a smirk of her own.

" You don't know how much."

SakuraPOV

I woke up and headed over to the kitchen only to be greated by my overly hyper sister. I grinned at her,

" So ready to start explaining miss ruler of the world, or more like here?" I said. She grinned back at me,

" Nah, I don't think so I just wanted to freeload." She said sarcastically. I gave her a playful glare and sat on the couch.

" Alright," I said turning serious. " Why are you alive. I could have sworn I saw you die." I said. She gave me a sad smile.

" Hai. I did die but I was saved at the last possible moment by Satoshi-kun and Kyo-kun. So after I was taken home and treated fully by the last hogake of the village. He trusted me enough by the time to give me future head and here I am." She finished but I still had questions.

" What do you mean hometown?" I asked. She smiled,

" I knew I would get this q. Alright the Haruno clan orginates from this land we grew up here but we moved to Konoha for safety of our clan. I don't know what endangered us but well we moved to Konoha. So when we were kids those two." She said guesting to Satoshi and Kyo, " were our best friends. If you haven't noticed shadow looks extremely similar to Konoha so you might have forgotten." She finished. I nodded and so after she left mutering about some 'damned paperwork' as she had put it, I started talking to the guys more seeing if we could once again be best friends and what do you know it was like we've known each other forever.

SasukePOV 5 years later

(**a/n I really don't have energy to type their spar okay so just make it up but they tie mkay cause right now I'm living off of coke so I probably won't post till morning**) I woke up and looked Mika and gave a small smirk. In the time that Sakura was gone, Mika and I have gotten together and today will be our 4 year anniversary.

" Mika. Wake up." I said as I gently shook her. I on't know why but she brought out another side of me and now that I am forced not to kill Itachi I can basically let emotions free. She woke up grogilly and gave me a tired smile.

" Ohayo Sasuke-kun." She mumbled. I gave her a ghost of a smile then Neji appeared in front of us leaning on the doorframe.

" The Hokage wants to see you both by the gates NOW." He said. I heard Mika sigh and we both got dressed and headed out her clinging to my side. We arrived at the gates and saw all of Konoha 11 there with their former senseis. Tsunade was also among us.

I watched as 4 people and 2 kids walked towards the gates.

'_who are we waiting for?' I asked myself._

DaichiPOV

We walked to the gates of Konoha and I looked around the group. Uncle Satoshi, Uncle Kyo, kaa-chan, and Auntie Hikari was their not to mention my sister Amaya. We walked past the gates and I heard a silver headed man gasp and point at auntie Hikari.

" How the hell are _you_ alive?!" he snapped. Auntie glared pushing her hair out of her face.

" That is no way to talk in front of children so drop dead you muther fucker!" she snapped. I heard kaa-chan snicker.

" Tch. Great example Kari-chan." Then a blonde woman glared at the silver headed man.

" Kakashi that is no way to speak of to the hokage of the land hidden in the shadows!" she snapped while the man now known as Kakashi gaped. Then she turned to us, " How have you been? I missed you girls."

**I feel like ending it there because I'm currently in excrutiating pain so yeah R&R thank you for everything! Remember I take Ideas! I luvs you all!- Raina-hime**


End file.
